1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a switch, and more specifically, to a multi-directional switch.
2. Description of Related Arts
Multi-directional switches are widely used in cellular phones and personal digital assistants. One example is in a portable telephone with a screen that displays telephone numbers, and a multi-directional switch that allows the numbers to scroll up or down. When the desired name and telephone number are displayed, a person operates a validation switch to initiate a call. Further advances allow a user to select additional functions by incorporating additional switches that can be operated by a same actuator. Another example is in a remote control device with a multi-directional switch that controls a series of functions, such as stop, play, pause, and fast-forwarding, for operating a portable audio play remotely and conveniently.
The above types of switch arrangements with three or five switches can be implemented by an actuator that tilts about two horizontal axes to close one of four select switches, and that can be depressed to close a fifth validation switch. Examples are given in prior references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,974,920, 6,794,589 and 6,750,408. However, in a particular circumstance, several switches in a multi-directional switches are designed beforehand to abolish and have no use of achieving corresponding functions. If a user also can drive the actuator to tilt toward these disused switches, on one hand, it will produce redundant operation by a user; on the other hand, it may be regarded as a bug by a user, after an operation without acquiring corresponding functions.
Hence, a newly designed multi-directional switch is desired.